


Communication is Important after all

by Acaranna



Series: Sterek tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Bad BDSM Etiquette, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/pseuds/Acaranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is aware that the conversation he’s about to have, should have happened before he practically fell into Derek’s bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication is Important after all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis/gifts).



> Hi guys!
> 
> This drabble was, once again, prompted by the lovely [Bistiles](http://bistiles.tumblr.com/) (or alis when she's on here)!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Stiles is aware that the conversation he’s about to have, should have happened before he practically fell into Derek’s bed. But hindsight is always 20/20 they say, and now he knows how right they are. Because Derek currently sits huddled on the sofa, wrapped in the soft afghan that always covers the backrest.

His trembling is clearly visible, even from Stiles position in the kitchen. The sight tugs painfully on his heartstrings. Even more so because he knows that he’s the one who triggered this reaction. Or rather - it was something he _did_ while he was in bed with Derek. He just doesn’t know what he did, and he needs to know. How else is he supposed to prevent himself from doing the same thing the next time? If there even is a next time.

He has to wait a few more minutes before the milk is finally hot enough to prepare two mugs of hot chocolate. His love for hot chocolate as comfort food is one of the things Derek had shared while they had been cuddling in bed. It was the same night, that Stiles promised a sleeping Derek that he will never forget anything about him.

“I told you I’m fine, Stiles,” Derek sighs, when Stiles steps closer to seat himself on the seat next to his boyfriend. Still, he pulls the afghan tighter around himself, like he wants to protect himself. Like he wants to hide. Stiles’ feels his heart break into a million little pieces.

“You’re not fine, Derek,” he says after a few minutes, for once not even thinking about any kind of sarcastic reply. “You’re not fine, and it’s because of something I did. Now, I know you don’t like to talk, but this is important. Really important. So, we’re going to have to talk about it. I need to know what we can and can’t do. I don’t want to hurt you.” Stiles takes sip from his chocolate to give Derek some time to reply. His boyfriend remains quiet, though, only sipping his from his own mug.

Stiles waits, lets the minutes pile up until one hour has passed. His mug is empty, and he’s ready to start talking again. Because Derek is still silent, staring into his own mug as if it holds the answers to the universe.

“The way you held my hands down.” The words are so quiet that Stiles almost misses them. His mouth shuts with a _click_ while his whole attention zooms in on Derek. His boyfriend isn’t looking at him, though. Instead he’s staring off over Stiles’ left shoulder.

“It reminded me of Kate. She,” Derek swallows and rolls the mug around in his hands. “She used to do that before … before she took out the cuffs. It was fine, at first. Nothing serious, just those fuzzy cuffs, you know? But then …” He breaks off again, and Stiles can’t help himself. He reaches out, takes both mugs and puts them onto the coffee table. Once their hands are free, he wraps his fingers around Derek’s.

“But then?” he inquires gently, knowing that being his usual inquisitive and loud self would make Derek close up immediately. He has to treat carefully.

“She laced the cuffs with wolfsbane,” just as quiet as the first words but it feels as if Derek screamed them out into the open. Stiles feels the chills running down his spine. A slow wolfsbane poisoning. He has the urge to find Kate and kill her over and over and over again.

“She kept saying that she must have mixed up the cuffs,” Derek goes on, now staring down onto Stiles’ hands. “I believed her. But it was a mistake … believing her. After the cuffs came a blindfold because I couldn’t pull it off. I never knew what would happen next.” He falls silent again, and Stiles waits. Because he knows that Derek’s confession doesn’t end there.

“It went on for two... three weeks, I think?” Derek doesn’t sound too sure about it though. Maybe Kate kept him tied up and blindfolded for days rather than hours. It certainly sounded like something she might find _interesting._

“She kept calling me her _good boy_ and that she knew I would like it,” a low whine resonates through his voice, and Stiles’ heart _shatters_ once more. “Kate never really explained what it was that she did to me. It  was only later that I did some research into it but … it didn’t fit completely.”

“That’s because BDSM’s first rule is consent, and she completely threw that out of the window,” Stiles explains quietly, looking up when he can feel Derek’s gaze on his face. There’s a desperation to it that he honestly hasn’t expected.”Adding to that a scene, like the blindfolding and the tying you up, needs to be discussed beforehand. I’m not going to start on the wolfsbane because if I do, then I’ll probably destroy something.” The last few words manage to pull a weak smile from Derek. It’s shaky, though, and a hint of fear steals into his eyes.

“You, uh, you seem  to know a lot about this.” Stiles doesn’t have to be a werewolf to know that Derek’s nervous.

“I do know about BDSM, yes,” he replies slowly, keeping his hands from tightening when Derek’s twitch away from his own. “I’ll be honest with you, Derek. When it comes to sex and BDSM, I am a dom. I may not look like it but I am. BUT,” this time he does tighten his grip on Derek’s hands, making him look up. “I’ll never do anything in that direction without your consent, Derek. I love you and if being with you means that I’ll have to put my toys and everything else into a box, then I will do that. And gladly.”

“But you like it,” Derek replied weakly.

“Yes, I like it,” Stiles nod slowly and makes sure that Derek looks into his eyes when he speaks the next words. “But I LOVE you! Derek, you’re so much more important than sex.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are love. Leave them here or [here](http://acaranna.tumblr.com/ask)!
> 
> Adding to that you can also leave me a prompt in my tumblr askbox.


End file.
